Catch me if you can
by Meilodi
Summary: After Lily fell for James, they steal off to find some privacy, but will the remaining Marauders allow that? GIVEN UP, ADOPTION AVAILABLE (PM ME)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my share of air**

"Are you sure?"  
"Positive!"  
"Where are we?"  
"Shhh"  
From afar, you could see nothing moving the the quiet second floor corridor of the famous school of witchcraft and wizardry-Hogwarts. But when you close in and open up your ears, you can hear tiny whisperings bouncing off the walls, not the loud whooping made by the peeves, but the silent whispers of a boy and a girl, actually, a Head Boy and Girl.  
A red haired girl and a boy with jet black hair is walking side by side, both under the invisibility cloak, they stole through the castle silently, in search of nothing.  
Lily opened the door to an empty classroom, stepped in it, and looked around.  
"Maybe this will do..." Lily whispered silently,  
"It'll have to," James replied and grabbed her by the waist, inclining his head to meet his lips with hers,

"BOO," Sirius jumped from his hiding place behind the teacher's desk and sprang upon James,  
"Out of bed, tut tut tut," Sirius slowly shook his head while looking at both of them, "and head boy and girl too!"  
"What are you doing here?" James accused,  
"And not to mention is suck a...compromising position,"  
At this, James and Lily both blushed scarlet and avoided each other's eyes. Sirius chuckled lightly and looked at both of them sternly,  
"Just make sure to use protection," And he bolted out the door after this,  
If possible, James and Lily grew even redder and James was seriously considering chasing after him when he felt a light tug at his sleeves,  
"Don't," Lily said with a un-Lily like gleam in her eyes, "Let's both have the fun, but tomorrow,"  
They returned to their "compromising" position but much to their surprise, Peeves came barging in,  
"Ohhhh! Head boy and girl out of bed!" Peeves glowed in joy and started to sing a song rather too...inappropriate for readers of all ages.  
James's left eye twitched, Lily's red face and red hair made her look like she's on fire, and they caught each other's eyes,  
"One, two, three," They mouthed to each other and together they lunged out the door, deciding that they couldn't wait until tomorrow for Sirius to pay for this.

**This didn't turn out as good as I hoped, tell me if you want me to continue, I originally wanted a series of James and Lily caught red handed but I don't know now.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Sirius looked around the empty corridor and opened every classroom door for a peek, they are nowhere to be seen. He continued walking along the corridor and found the fat lady, he peeked into the common room but it is deserted of red heads, then he went up to his dormitory, James is nowhere to be seen either. Sirius took out the marauders map from under James's bed and whispered,  
"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," He scanned the whole map, but couldn't find the couple, so he decided that they can only be at one place.  
He paced outside the third floor corridor, deciding what to think about in his mind, will Lily and James be thinking about having some privacy? Or will it be something else?  
"I need to find James," Sirius ended up chanting as he paced in front of a wall three times, he opened up the giant oak door that appeared silently, and risked a peek in.  
Inside the room, there is a nice white lover's seat, but it's empty. The walls of the room is draped with cream colored silk, and the candles on the wall gave the room a romantic and mysterious glow. But there is no one in sight. Sirius looked around, there is a small door at the corner, as he put his ear on it, he could hear some bustling and decided that James is probably inside, and is waiting for Lily.  
"I wish there is somewhere I can hide," Sirius thought and seconds later, a pile of bean bags appeared in the corner and Sirius climbed behind them, pulling one of the drapings from the wall and flinging it in front, forming a veil sort of thing and waited.  
James reentered the room from the small door and went out of the room of requirement completely. Sirius took out the Marauders map and watched in amusement as the miniature James walked to the Gryffindoor common room and found Lily, the miniature James and Lily returned and much to Lily's confusion, they paced outside three times and entered the room just as Sirius whispered Mischief Managed to close the map.  
"Oh James, this is wonderful!" Lily gasped and flung herself onto James, who stood grinning from ear to ear,  
"How come I've never heard of this place?"  
"Well..." James scratched his head, "Not many people do,"  
Lily walked towards the lover's seat and curled up, snuggled up to James. They sat there for a moment and started kissing each other.  
"Now let the fun begin..." Sirius whispered and took out his wand...

**I decided to do this from Sirius's POV and take requests to what Sirius is going to do on James and Lily. Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

Sirius peeped over the pile of bean bags and saw red hair and jet black hair tangled together, he took out his wand and muttered a few well chosen words.  
"Whmmamm?" James asked,  
"HMmmmmmmmm..." Lily answered,  
"Wiit," Lily added and look out her wand, she started writing in the air in black letters,  
_What happened?_  
James followed suit and also took out his wand,  
**I have no idea**  
_What should we do?_  
**Madame Promfrey?**  
_I don't know, what should we tell her?_  
**She never asks too many questions**  
_OK, but how will we get there?_  
**Could we walk?**  
Sirius nearly laughed out loud as he watched the two of them steadily climb up from the lover's seat, lips still attached, and started walking very awkwardly, like two people in a three legged race, they have to walk sideways and have to count one two three that sounded like signs and gasps. They practiced this wobble around the room for a few times until James opened the door of the room of requirement and together they wobbled out on their way to the hospital wing.  
Sirius threw on the borrowed invisibility cloak and walked out the door silently before the door swung shut and vanishes. Lily's face in already a shade deeper than her hair and James isn't much better even though the corridor is deserted except for a silently laughing Sirius under the cloak.  
"Eeeeeeeeep!" a couple of first year girls had came in carrying brass scales and had dropped them all on the hard marble floor, Lily and James both groaned the best they could with their lips stuck together, the clatter will surely bring people from the surrounding area to investigate and in turn, laugh at them.  
Peeves, being able to walk through walls and having a knack at sensing trouble arrived at the scene first, and as was his habit, started singing rude songs in the background which attracted even more people.  
Snape is the second to arrive and after seeing his secret crush (shhhh) and his worst enemy with their lips stuck together, he nearly fainted but pulled it off,  
"Mudbloods never know better," Snape muttered (rather loudly) at Lily and James, receiving a glare from James and a heart shattering wounded look from Lily, Snape walked off silently, unable to watch anymore.  
Sirius pulled out his wand once again and called the remaining marauders using a spell that would make a wand like a walkie-talkie. Sirius turned the corner faster then the wobbling Lily and James and met Peter and Remus, Sirius quickly stowed the invisibility cloak inside his bag and the three boys walked together, bumping into Lily and James -ahem- accidentally.  
"Prongs! What are you doing?"  
"MMmmmmmhhh,"  
"Huh?" Sirius tilted his head and moved closer to James, "I can't hear you,"  
In response, James slapped Sirius's ear.  
Right now, a swarm of third years and some professors, attracted by the noise, came in the corridor, Lily's face went even a shade redder than her hair and James's eyes are wide with horror,  
"Moony, do you think that I should be a good boy or a bad boy?"  
"Probably good," Moony replied, and added in a whisper, "They will kill you,"  
"OK," Sirius said and produced the invisibly cloak with a flourish from his bag, "You owe me big time, mate."  
James furiously nodded, much to the protest of Lily, whose head bobbed up and down with his, and threw the invisibility cloak over the two of them. And Sirius and Remus with Peter lagging behind half dragged and half lead the couple through the crowd ("What was that?") and up the stairs ("ow, ow, ow" very muffled), and through the portrait hole (with great difficulty). They lifted the couple off their feet and carried them up the boys dormitory and they dumped them on James's bed,  
"Explain,"  
Lily pulled out her wand and started writing in blue writing this time,  
_I have no idea what happened, we were kissing and then suddenly our lips were stuck together!_  
Lily glanced sideways and the three boys with her face on fire,  
**Yeah** James took out his wand as well, **this is weird...**  
"What are you going to do now?" Remus asked the couple,  
**We were planning on going to Madame Promfrey, but**  
"Well, we will get you two there," Sirius said but added, "Eventually,"  
Both of the couples' eyes went wide with horror.

**Please review!**


	4. AN

**Author's note**

**Sorry for anyone who thought this was a chapter, I had given up ****Catch me if you can.**

**The story sounded great in my head but it just sort of...ran dry when I started working on it.**

**If you want to continue the story, feel free to do so, just PM me.**

**I'm really sorry for those who are looking forward to new chapters, but the idea just doesn't work anymore.**

**I'm really sorry.**

**Meilodi**


	5. Good News

**Good news!**

**I'm going to give this story another shot, so spread the word, Catch Me if You Can is up again!**

**Meilodi**


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:I don't own, blah blah blah**

"Shhhh," Sirius hissed to Peter, "Stop trembling!"  
"Sorry," Peter said excitedly, "I can't stop, eeeep!"  
"You never should've sneaked that coffee into his goblet!" Remus said accusingly,  
"How would I know that he would be like that?" Sirius said offended, "I thought it would help him stay awake for tonight!"  
"Is there a problem, boys?" Professor McGonagall had appeared and was looking at Remus, Peter, and Sirius suspiciously,  
"Why, dear Professor," Sirius said in a sing song voice, "Why would you think there is a problem? There is no problem at all, no problem at all,"  
"Hmmm," Professor McGonagall pursed her lips but didn't continue, and merely walked away.  
"Come on," Sirius said, stuffing two toast in his bag, "Let go,"  
The three boys worked their way through the crowded corridors and found themselves in the boys dormitory after a few minutes.  
"OK," Sirius announced grandly and shook the sleeping Lily and James awake, "Breakfast!"  
Lily stared up at him blankly, and stared at Remus,  
"How'll they eat?" Remus asked, interpreting Lily's message while she nudged James awake, which is hard, considering that their lips are still stuck together,  
"Oh," Sirius said, "I hadn't thought of that,"  
Lily glared at Sirius angrily, and gave Remus a pleading look, when Remus avoided eye contact, she turned to Peter, and glared at him as hard as she could, but before the silent battle is won by Lily, Sirius steered Peter away and shook his head at Lily,  
"tut tut tut, trying to intimidate the weak ones?"  
Peter is too busy jumping up and down to notice the insult while Lily had given up and slumped backwards, which normally will be totally fine, it's just that with a person attached to you by the lips, both of you fall back, and much to Lily's displeasure, the whole weight of James came crushing on her, leaving her out of breath.  
"Um... do you two want to be alone?" Remus asked uncertainly, earnign a glare from Lily as she wiggled to get herself and James (who is still asleep) to sitting position again, after wriggling a bit, she rolled and found herself on top of James, who is still asleep,  
"Wow, this is getting a bit too risque for me," Sirius said, holding up his hands as if to ward of something and walked out of the room with Peter in tow.  
"Lily," Remus whispered, eyeing the door, "I'll tell you something but promise not to tell Sirius that I told you that,"  
Lily nodded as best as she could,  
"Sirius did it."

**Ohhhh, what will Lily do?**


End file.
